


"It's Punishment Time!!" (A Danganronpa/MHA Crossover)

by fanfiction_whore



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_whore/pseuds/fanfiction_whore
Summary: This is if the 1-A students were in Danganronpa! The credits for this idea go to @/oikawas_left_cheek on tiktok! They made a video on this and I decided to turn it into a story so tysm! <3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey! Where are we?!" 

"Keep quiet Bakugou, shouting will get us nowhere."

The voices were fading in and out, disappearing and coming back as if they were clouds moving along the sky, light shining through only to be hidden once more.

Tokoyami tried desperately to open his eyes, finding them heavy and hardly moveable. Through the small timeframes he was able to see he could only see the other students of class 1-A yelling, perhaps even crying. Confused. 

"Tokoyami! Tokoyami are you alright?" A fimilar, congested sounding voice rang from above him as he was finally able to open his eyes.

It took a moment for the bird-headed boy to fully come to his senses, examining the girl- no not any girl..- Asui. He examined her face to notice she had no wounds whatsoever, she only seemed pale and just as confused as he did. 

"Tsu. I'm glad to see you're alright. What... happened?" Tokoyami asked, patting at his head as he looked for the others. He saw them all, some in groups just chatting and some looking for clues as to where they were already.

He too, had no idea where they could possibly be. It seemed like an old school building he had never seen before. 

Just when he was about to speak once more, a disturbing little... Bear? Popped out of nowhere? 

Everyone seemed a bit startled at the presence of this small creature before them, gathering around it as it began to speak. 

"Well well well! I see everyone made it here nice and sound! Perfect!" 

Bakugou and Kirishima were of course, the first to jump forward. 

"Who are you?!" Kirishima belted out with his fists hardened, ready to attack at any given second.

"Yeah! And why shouldn't I blow your ass to pieces?!" Bakugou followed up, hands sparking in the air.

"Puhuhu! Don't do that now! Then I'd be required to kill you, and that wouldn't be so fun! We haven't even started the game yet!" The tiny bear shouted, arms in the air as Bakugou and Kirishima decided to lunge forward for an attack anyways.

"DARK SHADOW!" Tokoyami yelled, pointing forward.

Within a split second Dark Shadow had deflected their attacks away from the bear and sent Kirishima and Bakugou back, for the best, she assumed.

"Well! Now that thats out of your system, I'm Monokuma!!" The bear, named 'Monokuma' once more exclaimed, his voice just as enthusiastic as ever.

"I don't like this D-"

"SILENCE!" Monokuma boomed with a look towards Uraraka, the one who began to speak.

"Let me finish my speech already you little brats!" he cleared his throat. "AS I was saying, you're probably all wondering why you're here, and I've come to explain it!"

I'm sure if you're reading this you've watched Danganronpa before SO.

Monokuma explains the killing game, the 'blackends', how 'trials' work. It was all so confusing, and cruel.

"This can't be true! This has to be a sick joke." Deku speaks out, earning a nod and a few murmurs of agreement from other students.

"No, I don't think this is a joke Midoriya." Tokoyami speaks out, his head lowering to the ground.

"Yeah obviously not! But does this prick really think were just turn on eachother like that? Huh?" Bakugou exclaims as he always does, just as full of anger and impatience as anything else.

"Yeah! C'mon guys, we can do this!!" Kiri backs up. 

"Well, you guys are right. I'd never turn against any of my friends here, and you're all friends!" Tsu croaks out, holding hands with Uraraka for the moment. Probably for reassurance.

"Yeah!" the class all exclaimed in agreement. 

They were all so sure of the fact in that moment.

Nothing could break them, class 1-A.

But soon they would know just how much pressure can do to someone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There sat Kirishima, unconscious on the ground.

Tokoyami awoke in the room he was assigned to last night, rubbing at his eyes with a yawn as he flipped the blankets off himself.

He slowly rose from bed, just having finished putting on his clothes when there was a knock at the door.

He made his way to the door, opening it to be met with Tsu, Uraraka, Deku and Iida. 

"Tokoyami. We were going to go to the dining hall for breakfast. Would you like to accompany us?" Iida questions right away, smiles plastered across the others faces. 

The bird headed man thought a moment, considering the possibilities. If someone were to kill, it wouldn't be in a group, so all he'd have to do was stay grouped with the others.

"Sure." Were the words he spoke, walking out with the others. 

As they walked down the hall, it was eerily silent. Or, it was, until Iida began talking once more.

"You know, I trust you all. We've been friends for a while, and I believe in you all. I don't think you would kill a friend, so with that.." he hesitated, taking a deep breath. "I'd like to stay together as much as possible, like a group, in order to survive. We won't be killed if in a group, and we can be sure of eachothers innocence."

The five of them exchanged looks, nodding slightly.

"That's a good plan. I think it'll all work out!" Uraraka pumps her fist in the air. 

Tokoyami didn't understand how the others could be so calm in a situation like this. They were placed in a random location, a random school that is, and forced to kill eachother in order to survive. 

Soon Tokoyami's thoughts were cut off as they entered the dining hall, where they were met with the others.

Well, most of them.

The only ones not present were Kirishima, Bakugou, and Mina.

Sero rushed up to the crew. "Hey! Have you guys seen Bakubro?"

"Or Kiri?" Denki chimed in.

"No, are they not here?" Deku chimed in with a look of concern.

"No, neither is Mina."

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much. Maybe they're all together. Besides, I don't think any of them would kill eachother." Iida stated before walking away, unfazed.

Tokoyami nodded in agreement, also walking to grab some food. 

The food was okay, it wasn't anything spectacular but it wasn't horrible either.

Tokoyami sat in a corner by himself, watching the others with curiosity. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Momo, Tsu, Jirou, and Uraraka were talking.

Iida, Denki and Sero were also conversating.

Deku was talking to Hagakure, Mineta, and Todoroki.

Aoyama and Kouda were talking- well, moreof Aoyama was talking and Kouda was listening.

All was well, smiles, laughter, and chatter. All up until Bakugou burst in. 

"Has anyone seen shittyhair?!" He exclaimed with no hesitation.

"Kirishima? No, we thought he was with you??" Denki was worried now, all looking to Bakugou. 

"No! We we're supposed to meet up this morning and he wasn't in his dorm when I got there!" Bakugou yells, getting progressively louder before storming back out.

Looks were exchanged through the dining area as Tokoyami stood up, following him out of the dining hall. 

"Bakugou, please calm down. He's probably fi-"

"SHUT UP! IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE A PAIN IN MY ASS ATLEAST HELP ME LOOK FOR HIM" 

Tokoyami went silent, following with a simple nod of the head.

A few minutes passed as they walked silently through the halls, Dark Shadow now on alert and smelling for Kirishima. 

Suddenly Dark Shadow stopped, pulling Tokoyami back.

He had stopped at a door, sniffing at the bottom.

"What is it Dark Shadow?"

He poked at the door.

"In there?"

Tokoyami began rattling the doorknob, but it was locked. 

"BAKUGOU" He yelled, Bakugou now turning and looking to him. "Come explode this door open! I think Kirishima might be in here."

Without another word Bakugou ran over, blasting the door. 

There sat Kirishima, unconscious on the ground.

Dark Shadow and Tokoyami ran forward, checking for a pulse.

There was a pulse, and Bakugou breathed a sigh of relief.

"What do you think happened?" Tokoyami asks, looking over to Bakugou.

"I don't know. It looks like someone tried to kill him. He's bleeding from his head..."

"Dark Shadow, pick him up. We'll take him back to the dorms and see if the others can help to patch him up."

~Time Skip~

Kirishima was now in bed, Denki, Sero and Kouda sitting beside him while the others looked for anything to help.

Eventually Deku and Iida came back with bandages and rubbing alcohol to clean the wounds.

They cleaned Kirishima up, the others arriving shortly after.

"We need to figure out who did this, let's all meet in the dining hall once more to discuss." Iida suggests, a collective murmur of agreement.

"I'm staying here, in case he wakes up." Bakugou spoke up.

Nobody questioned his decision as they filed out of the room, one by one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THE UPDATE HEHDEH I'm workin rlly hard!! i hope to post more updates but cramps are kicking my ass lately :')


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mineta, Mina, and Uraraka.."

The atmosphere in the dining hall was so thick it could be cut with a knife, everybody glancing around at eachother with worried looks and glares. 

"It couldn't have been one of us." Deku exclaims, leaning forward and placing his hands on the table. He was the one to break the tension, and he did it quite the right way.

"Deku, how can you be so sure?" Iida questioned, crossing his arms. "I'd like to believe the same but we can't just-"

"No! It can't have been! We were all in here together, the only people out there were Bakugou and Kirishima!" 

"So you're implying it was Bakugou who attempted at Kirishima?" 

This question caused the tension in the room to return, everyone looking at Iida like he was insane. Bakugou could never do that, especially not to Kirishima.

"N-no! Bakugou wouldn't-"

"Exactly! So don't go saying it wasn't any of us so soon!"

The room grows silent, pondering looks on everyone's faces.

"Well, let's think about it." Tokoyami begins, leaning forward to 'draw' on the table with his finger. "When Iida, Uraraka, Deku, Tsu and I arrived, everyone but Bakugou, Mina, and Kirishima were here. It wasn't one of us, because we've been together the entire time, and if it was we'd report it. Who was the first one in the dining hall?"

"Moi! I woke up and ran into Kouda walking out of his dorm, so we came together!"

Tokoyami looks to Kouda, raising an eyebrow. "Is this true? You and Aoyama have been together since this morning?"

Kouda gives a small nod.

"Alright, so, we can cross them off the list of suspects. Aoyama, who came in next?"

"Momo, and Jirou." 

Tokoyami glances at them, earning a nod of approval.

"Next?"

"Hagakure and Todoroki."

"And then?" 

"Mineta."

This catches Tokoyami's attention, his gaze fixing to Mineta. "All alone?" 

Mineta nods, a wave of nervousness rushing down his spine.

"So you're the only one, besides Mina who could've done it." he concludes.

"Wait!" Iida chimes in, slamming his hand on the table. "What about the first one to come get us?"

"What the fuck do you mean? Are you accusing one of us?"

"Think about it. Who was the first to collect the others out of us?" 

"..I was." Uraraka hesitates, looking at the others who had now begun glaring at her, for obvious reasons. 

"So you're a suspect too. Now we've collected all the suspects."

"Mineta, Mina, and Uraraka.." Tokoyami sighs. "Now to wait and see what Kirishima has to say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihi! Sorry this has taken me sooo long to update.. I had to go back to in person school which has been a lot but I'm gonna update more often now I promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey yall! Sorry for not typing out Monokumas part, its late and I'm lazy but I wanted something to do for a moment! Things start getting into it next chapter, promise :]


End file.
